


Diaz

by padmegreene



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: And all the crew of course, i love both shows, so i said fuck it i'm writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmegreene/pseuds/padmegreene
Summary: So... thanks to a blessed soul in Tumblr, I'm writing this. Please have some mercy on me. This is the first time I write for both fandoms and English is not my mother language. Hope you enjoy this.Also, this is the link to the tumblr post: https://padmesgreene.tumblr.com/post/188936042905/new-concept-buck-and-jake-as-best-friendsBless gaimax on Tumblr.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	1. The Diaz

**Author's Note:**

> So... thanks to a blessed soul in Tumblr, I'm writing this. Please have some mercy on me. This is the first time I write for both fandoms and English is not my mother language. Hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Also, this is the link to the tumblr post: https://padmesgreene.tumblr.com/post/188936042905/new-concept-buck-and-jake-as-best-friends 
> 
> Bless gaimax on Tumblr.

It was lunchtime when a woman came to the firehouse. When Buck saw her, somehow, he felt she was kind of familiar to him, like if she reminded Buck of someone he knows. But before he could talk to her, Hen approached the woman, and asked her if she needed help.

  
-I’m looking for Edmundo Diaz. - She said, voice deep and serious. Suddenly, Buck was more interested in the conversation.

  
-He’s busy right now, what do you need? – He asked, trying to not sound like he cared too much. But he did. He cared about this woman’s business with Eddie. He couldn’t say that out loud though. Hen looked at him, making a smirking face, knowing what she tried to say, but Buck ignored her. He wasn’t jealous, thank you very much.  
They heard someone clearing his throat, and found Eddie at the top of the stairs, his arms in front of his chest, looking at them with a serious face (and that was hot, if you asked Buck, but that wasn’t the point here).

  
-Díaz- She said, totally unfazed.

Hen and Buck looked at each other, completely not understanding the situation. Eddie walked down stairs and approached them, stopping right in front of the woman, making eye contact with her.

-Diaz. - He said.

For a few seconds, Hen and Buck looked at them, expecting something bad to happen, but all of sudden, Eddie started to laugh and hugged the woman, who only gave Eddie a small smile.

-Es bueno verte, Eddie.- She said, then hugged him back. - ¿Ellos son de quiénes hablabas?

-Sí, Rosa, esta es mi familia.- He answered, and whatever he said, Buck saw that there was a big smile on his face.

Chim and Bobby joined them shortly after and looked at Hen and Buck with the same confused look as them. They just shrugged, not knowing what to say. Not trying to sound rude, Bobby cleared his throat, getting their attention and they stopped talking.

-Oh, guys, sorry. –He passed an arm over her shoulders and turned to them, smiling. - Everyone, I want you to meet my cousin, Rosa Diaz.

And then, it hit Buck why she looked so familiar.


	2. They're weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa meeting the firefam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this!

After the initial shock, Bobby was the first one to respond. He presented himself and the rest of the team, and asked her if she wanted to have lunch with them. After Eddie’s insistence, she accepted.

Eddie was happy that the crew welcomed her, even if she didn’t talk a lot. Seeing his favorite cousin here really made him happy, and her meeting his new family was something important. And so far, everything went well. He was glad that no one seemed intimidated by her.

Hen and Chim started to make some talk, and that’s how they learnt that Rosa worked as a detective in New York. She commented that her and the rest of the precinct were in Los Angeles for a conference for a few days. Athena worked shortly after and Bobby went to present them.  


-This is my wife, Athena. She works in the police department. Maybe you could find some things in common. - Bobby said. Athena greeted her, glad to find a fellow colleague.  


Once everyone was seated on the table, and they started eating, Hen, Chim and, not surprisingly, Buck, started to ask questions about her and Eddie. And that was the part Eddie feared.  


-He’s my little cousin. We expend a lot of time together when we were kids.

-Rosa, please.- He said, exasperated. - We are just a few months apart.

-I’m still older.- Was all she said.

The team laughed at their interaction, and started to tease Eddie. They were obviously taking advantage of the situation. Before he could stop them, they asked more embarrassing questions, and Buck asked for pictures of Eddie when he was younger, even offered her money if she gave him those photos. Eddie pleaded for him to stop, but he knew his best friend wouldn’t. Buck was determined to find pictures of young Eddie for some reason, but he didn’t have luck because he couldn't get anyof them from his abuelita or his aunt, God bless them.  


Rosa looked thoughtful for a moment, and Eddie was starting to sweat.  


-Two hundred dollars and we could arrange Halloween’ pictures. - She said.  


Buck was already taking his wallet out of his pocket to pay. Eddie felt betrayed.  
.  
.  
.  
When they finished lunch, Eddie walked her to the entrance. He hugged her goodbye and arranged to get some drinks the day after. Rosa accepted and turned to leave, but before she goes, she turned to Eddie.  


-They’re weird.  
He laughed, already expecting a comment like that.  


-What you mean is that they’re nice, right?  


-Too nice. But Athena is cool.  


-Yeah, everyone says that.- Eddie said, laughing.  


Rosa smiled.  


-They are good people.  


He stared at them. Buck and Chim were supposedly cleaning a truck, but right at the moment, the job consisted on throwing water at Hen. Bobby just chuckled and told them to stop that before they created a bigger mess, with Athena beside him, laughing at their antics. Eddie smiled fondly at them, but Rosa smiled at him, proud of her cousin and his family.  


-Yes, they are.- Was his answer.


End file.
